


Helping Out

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Consentacles, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Oviposition, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tentacle Sex, Tentacletober, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Caliber has a friend in need of a little help, and she's more than happy to offer it.





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe I just wrote damn near 2k of oviposition smut in 24 hours, but here we are! Only god can judge me! <strike>And me, I'm judging me a lot.</strike>
> 
> For day 15 of Tentacletober: oviposition

“I don’t, uh, I  _ really  _ don’t mind doing this, but I only have about a week of leave,” Caliber says, and the alien above her makes a sound of consideration, “Is that enough?” She knows about how this works, but some of the materials Nimbri had sent her were a little fuzzy on the details. Maybe she should have asked earlier, but Nimbri had looked pretty bad when she got there, and she didn’t want her friend to be in pain for any longer.

“This will only take a day or so,” Nimbri reassures her, petting over her bared skin, leaving streaks of slick that glow under the blacklights in the room. They were comforting, Nimbri had said, more like the underwater caves of her planet, even though they were lightyears away from her home. “It would be much longer if I had another mate to ensure their fertility, but for now, I only need a little of the time you’re so generously giving me.” She smiles down at Caliber with a mouthful of sharp teeth, and the gunner shudders as she spreads her legs.

“It’s my pleasure-” She gasps at the first hit of whatever chemicals are in the sticky-slick ooze that transfers to her bare skin with every brush of Nimbri’s tentacles. Her whole body feels like it’s underwater, completely relaxed and weightless. She runs clumsy fingers up Nimbri’s back, smiling drunkenly at the sound she gets when she traces around the base of a headtail. “ _ Mm _ , fuck, feels so good-”

“I haven’t even started yet.” Nimbri’s smile is teasing, but one of her glowing tentacles wraps around Caliber’s cock, and she arches up, a moan on her lips. “You’re very responsive, I like that.”

She jerks her off slowly for a while, until Caliber can’t stop begging for her. The dim lights have turned into streaks of deep blue, and Nimbri leans down to lick the saltwater tears off her cheeks. There’s a nudge at Caliber’s hole, and she tries to spread her legs further. “Just let me,” Nimbri murmurs, and then more tentacles are wrapping around her muscled thighs, pushing them up and apart, exposing her even more. The slick on her skin glows bright, and Nimbri presses a sticky kiss to her lips. “You look so beautiful, my sweet broodmother.”

Caliber tries to kiss her back, but it’s sloppy; she’s so hot and relaxed that she can’t manage anything like coordination. The tentacle presses more insistently and then it’s sliding inside, slick and easy as anything. The fullness is perfect, tapering gently inside her, squirming in a way that isn’t unpleasant as it opens her up. She clenches around it as much as she can, and Nimbri moans and rewards her with a curl of the tentacle, right over the spot that makes stars dance in her eyes. 

What she loves most is that it doesn’t  _ stop _ , just keeps pushing in, slow and hot and pleasant, stretching her open and pressing deeper into her than anything she’s taken before. When it starts to pull out, Caliber whines and clenches again, trying to keep it inside. Nimbri shushes her, rubbing over her belly. “You’ll get everything you can take and more, little love, I promise, but I want to take my time with you,” she murmurs, her voice the only thing breaking through the pleasure-filled haze in Caliber’s mind, “I won’t hurt what’s mine, and you have a long way to go before you can take my clutch.” As it slips out completely, Caliber can feel that she’s already loose and dripping wet.

When the tentacle presses in again, a second one pushes in with it, slowly squirming in to fill her. It curls and rolls over her sweet spot and she comes with a breathless little moan. It’s different than she’s used to, a wave of pleasure washing over her, and she’s still achingly hard when it fades out. Distankly, she can feel them pushing in deeper, taking turns as they pump in, still dripping slick and coating her in fluid. She giggles to herself, looking up at Nimbri. “Am I glowing like you yet?” she asks, leaning up as much as she can for another kiss.

“You are, sweetness, you’re all lit up for me already.” Nimbri kisses her, running her hands over Caliber’s body as her tentacles are still occupied holding her open and keeping her still. “You’re so pretty like this, I wish I could keep you here forever, in my nest, full of my tentacles or my eggs.”

Caliber moans, shuddering at the sheer possessiveness in Nimbri’s voice. There’s more she doesn’t understand, subvocals she just can’t pick up, but she wants it - always being full and wet, ready to be fucked like this, there’s nothing she wants more, as deep in the drugged haze as she is. The tentacles are still pushing deeper, stretching her and getting her ready, and Nimbri’s moans are almost matching her own now. “Want you to come inside me,” she manages, “Just- need to feel it.” She’s always liked the feeling of it, and she knows it’ll feel even better with the being fucking her open right now.

Nimbri bites down on her shoulder to muffle what might be a cry as she comes, a thicker liquid rushing into Caliber, soaking her. The rush is instant, and heat ripples through her, making her moan with Nimbri as she’s overloaded with pleasure. Everything goes quiet and dark for a moment, and when she comes around, she can’t move besides the random twitching of her muscles. 

Nimbri is panting her name, and Caliber can feel the tentacles deeper than before - she isn’t sure how much further they can go anymore. Something brushes her slack mouth, and she shivers as another one presses in. The glowing slick tastes almost like uj’ayl, sticky-sweet and spicy, and she sucks on it eagerly. 

“Are you ready?” Nimbri murmurs, “I need- they’re so close, dearest, can you take them?” Her starlight eyes are glowing even more after the hit of hormones, and Caliber nods as much as she can with her mouth full and muscles slack. She can, she  _ has to _ , she wants it so much that it hurts, a low ache of need and want in her belly. She wants to do this, to take Nimbri’s eggs for her and carry them, even if they don’t carry life inside them this time. 

Something else pushes in, squirming into her, even with the other tentacles holding her open. It’s thick and it ripples inside her as it stops, and then everything changes. Nimbri moans again, shuddering, and Caliber feels something press up against her hole before it’s shoved inside, and she arches up, coming over herself again as it moves through her to settle in her belly. As soon as it’s in, another is rippling through the tentacle, forcing her open to accept it. The stretch is different than before, and the warmth sinks into her bones, and all she can do is  _ take it _ as each egg settles into her belly. She feels  _ heavy _ , and so full, the flat, muscled plane of her abdomen starting to change, replaced by a bump that turns into a curve as she’s stuffed full of eggs. It should hurt, probably, but the steady haze of chemicals turns the unpleasant feeling into a wonderful fullness, and she can’t imagine  _ not _ loving the sensation. 

“You’re doing so well, look at you,” Nimbri whispers, her expression full of adoration, “So perfect, my darling…” She runs her hand over Caliber’s body, and as the gunner looks down, she can see that beneath the stripes of her come, the inner glow of the eggs is bright enough that she can see them through her belly. “You’re so lovely like this, Caliber- please, when it’s time, I want you to bear my children. I want to take care of you while you’re swollen like this, so many lives quickening inside you, you’ll be a queen,  _ our _ queen, our broodmother…”

Caliber thinks there are tears streaking her cheeks, cold against her flushed skin, but she nods, her fingers lacing with Nimbri’s. “Yeah- yeah, I wanna do that for you,” she whispers, and the idea is more than enough to overwhelm her. Maybe it’s the hormones flooding her senses, but there’s nothing she wants more than to carry her friend’s children.

“My perfect little love,” Nimbri croons, holding her close as she finally pulls out the largest tentacle. The two from before fuck into Caliber slowly, working her up again as they grind against her sweet spot, another jerking her off until she comes again, barely aware of Nimbri coming inside her again as she rides out the waves of pleasure and sinks into unawareness.

When she opens her eyes again, she doesn’t feel as drunk, and she can move a little more, but she’s still relaxed and languid, the heavy fullness of before still a pleasant ache inside as she cups her swollen belly with her hands, still marveling at the soft glow from within her. 

“How do you feel?” Nimbri murmurs from beside her, carefully shifting Caliber to lay against her as she brings a cup of cool water to her lips. Caliber drinks as much as she can before she rests her head on her shoulder, breathing in the faintly salty-sweet scent of her skin. 

“Mm, really good… ‘s a lot though. What’s- what’s gonna happen to them?” she asks, blinking up at Nimbri to try to focus on her.

She makes another of those subvocal sounds. “Since they aren’t fertilized, they’ll dissolve over the next twenty-four hours. If you don’t have other plans… I’d really like it if you stayed, so I can make sure you’re alright,” she says, smiling at Caliber, a little sheepish as she continues, “Instincts and all.”

Caliber nods, smiling up at her. “Yeah, I can stay- are you okay?” She’s starting to come out of the haze, and she reaches up to take Nimbri’s hand. 

“I’m alright. Thank you for helping me, I didn’t know who else I could turn to for this-” 

“Anytime,” Caliber interrupts gently, “You’re my friend, I want to help… and really, it felt…  _ really _ good.” She blushes bright red. “If- if you really wanted what you said, and I can, I’d like to- I want to carry for you, when it’s time.”

Nimbri smiles and kisses her. “It won’t be for a while, I still have so much ahead of me in my studies, but it would be an honor if you did. A broodparent is the most important factor for us, our hatchlings take on their strength, and you’re one of the strongest people I know, Caliber.”

She blushes even darker, burying her face in Nimbri’s shoulder. “You’re going to kill me before I ever get a chance,” she huffs, and Nimbri giggles, kissing her hair. 

They stay like that for a while, Nimbri holding Caliber, cuddling her close as she reads over a textbook, until the warmth and contentment sink into Caliber and she dozes off, curled around the eggs inside her and catching a moment’s rest in the safety of her friend’s arms.


End file.
